Take Two
by sbfisher
Summary: In filming, if the first scene was not perfect, then there is a Take Two. What if Lee and Amanda had a Take Two? A redo of some of the episodes staring with "There Goes the Neighborhood."
1. Take Two: There Goes the Neighborhood

_A/N: I know I have been away for quite some time, and I do apologize for those of you who have been waiting on the continuation of "To Be Held." I was rereading it the other day, but the original plot has long since disappeared from my notes, and I'm struggling with how to continue it. However, the plot bunny as resurfaced after a ten year hiatus, and decided to try this for now._

* * *

(Takes place after " _There Goes the Neighborhood_ ")

Chapter 1:

After they were safely back on the ground, Lee Stetson took the arm of the brunette next to him and led her away from the scene knowing that the Agency had things well in hand. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm -" she replied, a small smile making its way on her face. "I'm, yes." As they walked along, they could hear more sirens as they walked along on the sidewalk.

Lee continued to look at her with concern. "You're sure?"

Amanda was touched by his concern. With this being their second case, she felt she was starting to get to really know him. "I'm sure. I'm really….I'm alright."

"Well." Lee paused. He really didn't know where to go from here on the conversation. He shouldn't have worried though. Amanda was always able to fill in the silences.

"Well, tell me. What was in those hair dryers, anyway?" she questioned. She was really interested in what she had risked her life over.

Lee shrugged. "Oh, the terrorist guns we were after." He suddenly found himself not wanting to let her go on home. "Look, you want to get a drink? I'll tell you about it."

She smiled sadly. "Uh, no, I can't. Maybe some other time." She looked down and saw she still have the wedding ring on. She tugged on it remove it, then moved to hand it back to him. "I need to give this back to you. Guess I won't be needing it anymore."

Lee tightened his grip on the simple band. "Yeah, right. Yeah, I guess the honeymoon is over, huh?"

Amanda sighed and gave a small laugh. "Right. I guess so."

As they stood for a few moments looking at each other, Lee couldn't help think of everything she had done to make their fake home more like …. a real home. The little touches. The way she organized the kitchen. He couldn't let her go. "Amanda, I know we've only known each other a few weeks, but I feel that I really want to get to know you. I know you are seeing that Dan guy…"

"Dean," she muttered, with a small smile.

"…but would you consider not just a drink, but maybe a dinner as well?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't turn him down. He wasn't sure what it was about her, only that he wanted to really get to know this unique woman in front of him.

Amanda smiled tentatively, but at the same time was one that spoke of hope. She shrugged, "Sure, I'd love to."

She sighed and looked around. "Now that the interview with Honeycutt Typewriters is out, I guess its back to dusting off the resume and job hunting." After she had been dragged out of the interview, she didn't think she would have a chance at another interview there. Not that she really wanted the job, as there was just something about the hiring manager that kind of creeped her out. All those hours of hunting, preparing, and then to finally have an interview only to see it disappear in a few moments…..

Lee put his hand on her arm. "Wait. Before you start doing some serious job hunting, let me talk to Billy. Let me see if we have a full time civilian position open. After all, it is my fault that you didn't get that job."

"Oh, really?" Her smile brightened considerably. "You'll do that for me?"

Lee shrugged once again. "Yeah, sure. You've got a good head on your shoulders. You certainly were able to help me blend in with the suburban lifestyle, and the fact that you used a can of hairspray like it was a can of mace…. Amanda, I do still have reservations of taking you out in the field, but you do have a way of looking at things that the rest of us in the Agency either don't get or are so removed from normal life…." He paused. "I really think we could use someone of your skills working for us. Help us out – full time – so you can also support your family."

If it was possible, Amanda's smile became even brighter. "Oh, Lee! That would certainly help solve my financial problems! Thank you!" She then impulsively reached out and hugged him. As if she realized what she had done, she backed up awkwardly then patted his shoulder. "Uhm, well, thank you for doing that, Lee."

"It's the least I can do." _And a way that I can keep an eye out on you,_ Lee thought to himself.

* * *

Amanda relaxed in the corner of the couch with Jamie sprawled over her legs, going over his spelling list for the test that he was to be take the next day. "…i…e…t…l..y. Quietly."

Amanda reached over and kissed his head. "Terrific, sweetheart. That's much better." Phillip leaned over the couch in that moment to hand over his homework. "How's my math, mom?"

Amanda looked over the math problems with a quick, practiced eye. "Your math is beautiful. You're both a couple of geniuses." She glanced at her watch. "Okay, get upstairs, get in bed, and I'll tuck you in in a minute." With that statement, the boys both leaped off the couch, kissed their grandmother goodnight and headed up the stairs.

Amanda stood up and stretched, checking her watch once more. "Well, I guess I'd better call Dean before it gets much later." She had come to a conclusion after her talk with Lee after this last case, and she needed to discuss it with Dean.

Dotty focused on her crossword puzzle. "Hmm. When you took so long getting home, he got quite concerned. I mean, he tried to pretend that he wasn't, but I could detect that little quiver, that vaguely strangled quality in his voice."

She realized what her mother was doing, but she wasn't going to let it affect her anymore. It was time to let things go. "Mother." She sighed. "I need to call him and let him know that it's over."

Dotty looked up at her over the frame of her glasses, shocked. "What? Why?" Dotty pulled her glasses off to look at her daughter. "Dean has been so dependable, he has always been there. Why would you want to end it?"

Amanda sighed, and stuck her hands into the pockets of her robe. "I'm not exactly sure I can explain it to you, Mother. The only thing I can say about Dean is that I'm not in love with him. He has asked about marriage, but after he came back from his last trip and brought me back book ends, I just don't think we have what it takes to make this relationship work." Amanda sighed once more, looked over to the back yard, then back to her mother. "It's time to end it before we continue this charade."

Dotty nodded her head sagely. "I understand dear. My door is open if you need to talk afterwards." She stood up, gathered her things and headed to the stairs. "I'll head on up to bed, give you a little privacy." She leaned in to give her daughter a kiss on the check. "Good night, dear….and good luck," she smiled sadly.

"Thanks, Mother." Amanda watched her mother head up the stairs, then picked up the phone to tell Dean it was over.

* * *

 _Let me know if I should continue. Again, thanks for reading!_


	2. Take Two: A Near Miss

Chapter 2: A Near Miss

A/N: Thank you all for reading or reviewing my story. It does help to motivate me to continue. As mentioned in Chapter One, I will only be doing some of the episodes, so we'll be skipping a few after this one. This story picks up in the ambulance scene from James Delano's home in "Service Above and Beyond."

I also realized I forgot to put the standard disclaimer in Chapter One: I don't own the characters or any part of the story that are recognizable from the show, but I do own this plot. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

It was too close this time. He had told her that he didn't want her to have too many field experiences, and this one almost cost her life. He planned to make it up to her. "I, uh . . . I guess this one got a little rough. I'm sorry." Lee softly brushed her hair back from her forehead, sighing. "You just might make a … decent agent someday."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

He blinked. "You're awake?" he asked, both excited and nervous at the timing of his confession and her response. Amanda smiled up at him.

"Oh, Porter, please wake me when we get to Portofino?" She closed her eyes, this time into a deep sleep.

Lee chuckled, then shook his head. _Only you, Amanda._ At that moment the ambulance EMT looked at the agent once more, announcing that they were backing into the ambulance bay at the hospital. Lee nodded once, never once relinquishing his hold on his partner's, his friend's, hand.

* * *

After pacing the floor of the waiting room, Lee was ready to head back to the treatment room when he saw one of the NEST doctors heading toward him. "Doc, how's she doing?"

"She's doing really well, Agent Stetson. All she really needs now is rest." The doctor looked down at the chart as if to refresh his memory of his patient. "The drugs have been counteracted, and along with a few days of rest, she'll be good as new. I recommend only light activities for a day or so, but otherwise she can resume all normal activities."

"So, she's cleared to go home?" he asked. He really did not want to have to make that phone call to explain to Amanda's mother what had happened.

The doctor nodded, and then closed the file. "Yes, she can. She cannot drive herself, but she is able to go home as long as someone is there to be with her."

Lee looked toward the room that Amanda was housed. "Would it be okay for me to step in and see her?"

"Certainly. She will need that ride home, so if that is you, that should be more than okay." The doctor tilted his head toward the nurse's station. "I'll go ahead and prepare the discharge paperwork so you can both go ahead and take off." The doctor walked off in the direction he had indicated, while Lee stood staring at the door that would take him to Amanda. Swallowing in nervousness, he stepped forward and pushed open the door.

* * *

Amanda was laying on the bed, looking so small and still. Lee approached her bed and picked up her hand once again. "Amanda?" he called out softly.

Amanda tilted her head toward the sound of his voice. "Lee? You're here with me?"

"Yeah," he smiled, squeezing her hand. "I'm here." He brushed at her hair once again. "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Amanda's eyes fluttered opened, then fixed on his hazel ones. "Hi," she breathed.

"Hi," he replied with a smile. "You about ready to break out of this place?"

"Am I ready? More than ready," she responded, attempting to sit up in the process.

Lee moved forward to help her. "Easy, easy does it….." as he gently helped her sit up.

Amanda leaned forward until her forehead was against Lee's shoulder. "Ugh…." She moaned. Lee grew concerned at this. He moved his left arm up until he had wrapped it around her shoulders. "You okay? Do I need to get the doctor?"

"No," she mumbled into his shoulder. "Just sat up too quickly." She leaned back a little to look at Lee. "I'm fine, really. Just ready to go home."

Lee rubbed his hand down her arm. "Good, I'm glad you're doing better." He paused, wondering how to make this work when he dropped her off. "Look, I was thinking of how to approach this, so hear me out and then we can modify if needed."

Amanda closed her eyes, and leaned forward once again into his shoulder. "Sure, go for it."

"I was thinking, I would take you to the front door, and let your mother know that there was an accident on the production set this evening, that you were checked out but need a few days to rest. Do you think she will buy it?" he asked, gently rubbing his hand down her back.

She sighed. "I don't see that we have a choice. I'm not going to be able to walk into my own house on my own. I'll need help, help that Mother will not be able to give me." Amanda leaned back once again, looking Lee in the eye. "We'll just have to hope she'll go for it."

* * *

Lee pulled up to the modest house in the neighborhood, then glanced over at his passenger seat. Amanda had drifted off to sleep once more. He pulled the brake handle on the car, got out and then went around to the passenger door. Lee opened the door to the Porsche, then glanced up at the dark house behind him. It was after 1am in the morning after all. He hoped the only person he woke up was her mother….

"Amanda?" he asked, shacking her shoulder. "We're at your home. Come on, time to wake up…."

Amanda lifted her eyes once, then briefly closed them once more before opening them a bit more. "Okay, I'm awake." She sighed. "Let's do this."

Lee extended his hand to help her out of his car, then wrapped his right arm around her back to keep her steady. He carefully closed the door to his car, then helped her make her way up to the front door. Once he had her steady up against him, he pulled her keys out of his pocket and preceded to open the door. He was not sure who was more surprised when the door opened on its own: Amanda's mother or him. Both recovered rather quickly and quickly moved to the topic that was leaning against him.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Dotty West exclaimed in a lowered voice. "Is she okay?"

"Mrs. West, if you don't mind, let me help get Amanda in and I'll explain what happened," Lee responded as he shifted Amanda's almost dead weight.

Dotty blinked, then opened the door wider. "Of course, of course, come in, please…" Lee started to step over the threshold, only to discover that Amanda was out once again. He quickly bent down and scooped her into his arms before walking on in. "Where should I lay her down at?"

Dotty turned and looked up the stairs. "Top of the stairs, first door on the right." Lee made his way up the stairs carrying Amanda, Dotty close behind. Once he got to the top of the stairs, Dotty stepped around him to open the bedroom door and then turn down the covers. Lee gently laid her down, on the bed, then looked over as Dotty pulled Amanda's shoes off and then pull the covers up over her daughter. Once she was satisfied she was tucked in for the night, Dotty gestured back to the stairs, and Lee headed back down to the kitchen area to explain to her what had happened to her daughter overnight.

"Okay, now that we have her settled, I guess introductions are in order. I'm Lee Stetson, I work at IFF with Amanda." Lee stuck his hand out to Dotty.

Dotty looked him over with a measured eye, trying to determine if she should trust him. In the end, she decided she should. She reached forward and clasped his hand. "I'm Dotty West. Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Stetson?" she asked as she waived her hand toward the fridge.

Lee declined. "I would love to, but it is getting rather late. Mrs. West, there was an incident at the set location this evening. Amanda was doing a stand in for one of our shots when there was lighting malfunction and one of the lights collapsed near her." Dotty gasped, so Lee stepped forward and reassured her. "She's okay, just a little woozy from some of the medications she received from the medics on site and then again at the hospital. They said she should be able to resume normal activities after a day of rest, but to take it easy for a few more days after that." Lee closed the difference between him and Dotty. "She's really going to be okay."

"Really?" she asked, relieved. "She's really going to be okay" Dotty turned hopeful eyes up at him.

Lee smiled, "Really." He patted Dotty's arm, then stepped back. He turned toward the front door to let himself out. "Mrs. West, I'm going to head out but I plan to call on her tomorrow to make sure she is doing okay." He pulled out a business card and handed it to her. "If something does come up, these are my numbers. IFF knows how to get in touch with me if needed."

Dotty took the card, then looked at Lee once more. "Mr. Stetson, thank you so much for bringing my little girl home." She paused, then asked boldly, "Do you have any plans for Thanksgiving?"


	3. Take Two: Let Us Give Thanks

Chapter 3: Let Us Give Thanks

(A/N: This is a filler chapter. It is set between "Service Above and Beyond" and "Saved by the Bells", which sets the stage for the next two chapters. While I do plan to continue, postings after today will be on Sundays as real life must intrude. Sigh - adulting is hard...)

* * *

 _"Do you have plans for Thanksgiving?"_

That question, asked so innocently several weeks ago, had been circling around in his brain for the last week. Prior to having been introduced to Amanda King, the suburban divorced mother of two boys, Lee Stetson generally did not give holidays much of a thought. However, after he had taken Amanda home from the hospital after the near disaster that was the Delano case, he was not fortunate enough to escape Amanda's mother as she had greeted at them at the door, only to ask him that question as he was leaving.

That was not the only time he had been at her house, as he had returned the next day to check on her and finally formally introduced to her two sons. Phillip had very excited to meet the man who had "saved" his mother from the set accident; however, the challenge appeared to be with the youngest King boy. Amanda had been resting in the family room, and when they were left alone, Lee expressed his concerns regarding his interaction with Jamie. She rested her hand on Lee's arm, and gave a sad smile.

 _"Jamie has had it a bit rougher than his brother. Jamie tends to withdraw and observe before he allows anyone to get close to him, the exact opposite of his brother. Phillip has always been able to make friends readily." She sighed. "I guess part of Jamie's problem stems from the fact that his father has not been around much since he was a baby, and then Joe wasn't really home all that much. Even when he was home, he would be so engrossed in his documents at night that he just ignored the boys altogether." She patted his arm. "He just needs time."_

He had been back a few other times, especially when he found himself out of his depth on how to handle the computer whiz kid, Alexi, and then had turned to the only person he knew how to help. Between Amanda and Lee – and some indirect help from the boys - they were able to get through Alexi's self-imposed walls and finally able to reunite him with his parents.

Now as he stood at her front door, he debated with himself if this was a good idea. Sure, he had been over a few times, gotten to know the family. But this was insane. This was a holiday! Lee Stetson does not do holidays….. _Get a grip, man…_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to press the door bell, the door swung open to show Amanda standing in the doorway. "Well, Stetson. Are you coming in or not?" She had a hand on her hip, but the smile in her eyes contradicted the tone in her voice.

"Coming in," he replied, then answered with a smile. Amanda also began to smile, and in the next moment they both let a small laugh escape. He stepped over the threshold, and held out what was in his left hand. "These are for your mother," as he handed her the bouquet of flowers, then held out what was in his right hand to show what he had, "and a nice bottle of wine for the adults to go with the meal."

"Lee, that is so sweet of you! You really didn't have to go to all that trouble, but thank you! Come on into the kitchen and we'll get the flowers and wine situated." She stepped away from the door while Lee pushed it closed.

He followed her across the landing into the kitchen where Dotty was putting some final touches on their meal. When she saw the flowers, and learned they were for her, she leaned over and gave the young man a kiss on the cheek. "Lee, these are gorgeous! They will certainly look nice on the table after the dinner." She then took the wine from him, and then steered him back toward the family room. "Now, it is not quite ready, so if you wouldn't mind keeping the boys entertained for a few more moments, we should be ready to eat."

Knowing when he had been outmaneuvered, he smiled and then turned toward the room and the current football team that was playing. Phillip looked to be really involved in the game, but Jamie was quietly laying on the couch just watching it unfold. "Hey fellas," he called as he sat down on the couch next to Jamie. "How's the game so far?"

Phillip proceeded to give a play by play of what had been happening, but Jamie continued to remain quiet. Once Phillip's attention was back on the game, Lee decided to try and draw the younger boy into a conversation. "Hey, Sport." Jamie looked up at him. That was when Lee noticed the glassy look in his eyes and the slight ting of red in his cheeks. Not sure what possessed him to do it, but after watching Amanda the week before checking on Jamie's fever, he mimicked her moves and noted that the boy felt rather warm. "Jamie, are you sick?"

Jamie nodded once, and in a raspy voice, "I didn't want to say anything to Mom or Grandma, because I was afraid of ruining the holiday, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, but I think your mom would be sadder if she didn't realize you were sick and were sitting here feeling miserable." Lee turned and spoke into the kitchen. "Amanda?"

"Yes, Lee?" Amanda stepped around the corner wiping her hands on a kitchen towel with a smile on her face; however, once she saw Lee's face and her son laying down, she frowned and hurried around to the front of the couch. "Jamie?"

Tears began to form, another sure sign that he wasn't feeling well. "I didn't want to ruin your day, so I didn't say anything."

Amanda softly smile. "Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. Nothing has been ruined, just a slight change of plans, that's all." She ran her hand over his head, then gently over his face. "Let's get your temperature taken, and then maybe some medicine to bring that fever down. Do you feel up to sitting at the table with us?

After getting a nod from her youngest, she bustled off to get the requested items. Lee moved to follow her. "Maybe I should go…."

"Don't even think it, buster. This is just a slight set back. I promised you a Thanksgiving meal with a normal family." She turned and looked back at the figure laying on the couch. "It doesn't get any more normal than this."

* * *

Dinner dishes washed and put away. Any leftovers were carefully divided between dishes, with one set aside to be sent home with Lee and the rest stored away to be snacked on in the following days. Lee sat at the kitchen table with Dotty, watching as Amanda went to check on Jamie and give him another round of medication. "How does she do it?"

Dotty, coffee cup in both hands, glanced up at Lee. "Does what?"

Lee gestured to the family room. "Single mom, finding work, participate in the boys' activities, caring for them, you and her home, but never letting it show that it is a lot. I'll be honest, if that was me, I'd be running for the hills."

"You never know what life is going to throw your way," Dotty stated sagely, then shrugged as she looked into the coffee mug in her hands. "She's been in this position since Jamie was not quite a year old. Joe wanted to see the world and solve its problems. Amanda wanted a steady home for her children. The position was only to be away for a few weeks at a time, but then he began to stay away for a month, then two, and….well, you get the picture." Lee nodded. She continued, "It stayed that way for a few years until Amanda decided enough was enough. She asked Joe for a divorce when the boys were five and seven. I had been living with them for a few years at that time after her father's passing, and it only felt right to stay and help her as much as I could."

Lee sat his mug down. "And became a stand in parent when Amanda was out looking for work."

"No, just a grandmother doing her best not to spoil her grandsons and to follow her daughter's house rules," she grinned. "That's not to say that _some_ spoiling may or may not have occurred." She glance once more back into the family room to see her guiding her children up the stairs. "But she couldn't go on with an absentee father either."

Lee sat quietly contemplating what Dotty had to say, and remembered his own childhood when his parents were abruptly taken away from him and to be bounced from airbase to airbase with a career minded uncle. He could see the appeal of why Amanda wanted to keep her children in one place. "She wanted a home for them, not a temporary living arrangement."

Dotty raised an eyebrow at that. "Yes, that is it exactly. You sound like you speak from experience."

At that moment, Amanda walked into the kitchen and poured herself her own cup of coffee. "What experience?"

"You and your boys," Lee answered. "Why you and Joe went your different ways." He rubbed a fingernail on the table before replying to her question. "And yes, it was from experience. I don't think I've told you this, Amanda, but my parents died when I was 5 years old. I was bounced around from family member to family member until my father's half-brother took me in. Not sure if that was any better, as my uncle is a career military man and constantly moved us from base to base." He glanced up at Amanda and her mother. "While the travel experiences were part of who I became, I hope your boys will always have that stability that the two of you have created for them."

Dotty turned to her daughter, "He's a keeper – don't let him get away!" she grinned. She stood up, and put her cup in the sink. "Well, you two, I'm heading on up to bed myself. Have a good night." She turned and headed up the stairs."

Lee and Amanda looked at each other and stood at the same time. "I think that is my queue as well. I really should back home and let you enjoy the rest of the evening to yourself."

"Lee, we really enjoyed having you here today. Do not think that you were an intrusion." She opened the door as they stepped out and stood on the front porch for a few moments enjoyed the late November night.

Lee did have a good time with Amanda's family that night. He again found himself not wanting the time to end. "Amanda, I know our friendship is still really new, but do you think it would be okay if I saw you outside of the office more? Maybe see where this might take us?"

She tilted her head and contemplated him. "Before I answer the question, I need to know a few things." Lee nodded for her go ahead. "If we do this, it will need to be exclusive. I don't like sharing," she said with a smile. Lee smiled back. "And second, I'm a package deal. I come with my boys and my mother. My boys will always come first. I do want to see where this will take us, but I have to keep them in mind as well. They were hurt when I ended the relationship with Dean, but they didn't understand that I just couldn't continue on pretending to have one with him."

"Amanda," he grabbed her hands and held them tight. "Yes, it will be exclusive. I have not been on any other dates since before the hairdryer case." She laughed. "And two, I fully expected that. I've seen you with your boys, and a small part of me is jealous that I lost that when my mother died." Amanda squeezed his hands. "I want a home, too, and I think I found it in you and your boys. Where will this take us? I have no idea, but I'd like to see where it might."

"I'd like to see that, too."

If Dotty had been asked later who had initiated the kiss, she would have been truthful that she was not sure if it was not the both of them.


	4. Take Two: Packaged Deal

Take Two: Packaged Deal

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed or followed this story! It had made my day to come home and see these messages pop up in my inbox.

Moving forward, I decided to ignore the standard cannon that Jamie was 8 at the beginning of the Session One, and went with what some others have often thought about Philip and Jamie's ages. For my stories, Philip was born in March 1973 and Jamie in November 1975. That means when Session One began, Philip would have been 10 and Jamie was still 7. This also means that they could not have been in the same Cub Scout den due to the differences in their ages, and later in this series while I do plan to add in the Little League Bombers as well, I will break cannon there as well. This is because there is no way the boys could have been on the same team with that kind of age difference. Sorry, was a mom with one in little league baseball along with Boy Scouts, and just cannot overlook these two things.

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the recognizable characters or dialogue in this story. The plot is mine, and this story is set during and after "Saved by the Bells". While some of the dialogue is from the episode, parts have been changed to fit the "Take Two" universe. Enjoy!

* * *

 _….Taken….she's been taken… in his place…._

Lee stood in disbelief in Billy's office. No, no, they couldn't have taken her. She was supposed to only go by and feed the fish. That's it! Why was she still there?

He then recalled their conversation. " _Well, tell you what. As long as I'm here I think I'll clean your apartment up a little bit."_

 _Lee paused in zipping up his bag. "Uh, no. You don't need to do that."_

 _"It's all right, I insist," Amanda reassured him with a smile and a dismissive hand._

 _"No, you don't have to do that."_

 _"No, I insist," as she lifted something off the table with two fingers._

Billy looked his senior agent sympathetically. "Lee, we're not supposed to take this personally. It's our objectivity which makes us effective."

"Amanda is dying in my place, that's as personal as it gets." Lee snarled.

Billy paused, and looked at his agent again, as if seeing him in a new light. "If it were another agent, would you feel the same way? Is there something between you and Amanda?"

Lee turned and paced away from Billy, his supervisor, running his hand frustratingly through his hair. He sighed and turned to face Billy waiving his hand surrendering to the admission he was about to confess to. "We….have been seeing each other….socially….outside of work the last few weeks."

"How long now?" as Billy sat down.

Lee shoved his hands into his pockets. "Officially? Since Thanksgiving. Unofficially? Since the Connie Beth Cosmetics case."

Billy nodded, sat back in his chair, and rested his chin on his hand to contemplate his agent. "This one isn't easy. I wish I knew what I could tell you, man."

"Yeah, well, no shit that this is not going to be easy." Lee sighed. "If she's traded in my place, how do I tell Dotty, Phillip and Jamie that Amanda is never coming home? How the hell do you expect me to be able to face them when that does happen?" He turned and paced back to the door. "I'm sorry, Billy, I can't live with this one." And on that final note, Lee turned and stepped out the door.

Billy dropped his hand, and stared at the door. "I hope you know what you are doing, Scarecrow."

* * *

Lee stood at the top of the hill, looking out across the golf course, hoping to see any sign of her. Next to him in the golf cart, Rostov – the Russian Intelligence Officer he was committing treason for – kept up a monologue. "You know, I've been in your country off and on for 20 years. You know what I like best? Hamburgers. Burritos. Extra beans, hold the sauce. You're excellent at what you do."

Lee put down the binoculars. "There they are." He looked at the Russian. "Do you think this is a trap?"

"They want me back very badly. I think they'll behave." They both looked down the hill and saw Amanda being forced over into the driver seat of her golf cart. "She must be worth it if you are willing to do this." He glanced at the agent with a measured look. "I'll miss your country, it's been very good to me."

Lee picked up his high powered rifle. "All right, let her go," he shouted down the hill.

Rostov looked at Lee once more. "Take care," he stated then put the cart into motion.

After what seemed like an eternity, along with a brief unsuspecting civilian interference, Amanda was finally next to Lee and pulled to a stop. Lee took one last glance down the hill, before telling her to drive on. Once they were at a safe distance, he had her pull over and stop. He could barely keep his hands from shaking as he loosened up the knots that still had her hands bound.

"They were gonna kill me."

It was softly spoken. "I know." He kept working the knots, not looking at her.

She sniffed. "They thought I was you. I told them I wasn't, but they wouldn't listen to me. They stuffed me in a crate."

Attempting to speak in a normal voice, he replied, "I know. I know.'

"I don't know how anyone could mistake me for you, you're so much taller." That made him pause and finally look at her. Her eyes were filling with tears. "Hey. I'm sorry." He pulled her into his arms, kissing her temple. "Take it easy. Take it easy. It's all over."

Amanda was fully crying then. "I was, I was so scared. I thought I wouldn't see the boys, or mother, or you ever again."

Lee held onto her tighter. "I know, I know, so was I. It's all over." He looked over his shoulder once again to see the other golf cart in the distance taking Rostov and the others far, far away from them.

And he was seeing his future with Amanda disappearing before his eyes.

"It's all over," he repeated, pressing his lips into her hair, pulling her tighter against him.

* * *

After finding out from Francine what Lee had done for her, Amanda racked her brain to remember what Lee had told her that not many people knew of him. Taking a chance, she called the gym she knew he used. Luck was with her, and was able to convince him that she would be by.

"God, it really is you!" he exclaimed, as he hopped into the front seat of her station wagon, then took a moment to give her a passionate kiss. "I've been wanting to do that since the trade with Rostov," he sighed, still cupping her face with his hands and tilting his head until his forehead rested against hers.

After a moment, he released her and nodded forward. "We better get driving." He turned in his seat to look behind him. "You weren't followed, were you?"

Amanda shook her head. "Oh, no, I was very careful." She paused, glanced in her rearview mirror, before glancing sideways at her passenger. "Lee? Why didn't you tell me the truth about that trade?"

"Because it wasn't important," he replied, trying hard not to look at her.

She couldn't help but look at him incredulously. "Oh, it wasn't? Well, I think it's important and the government seems to think it's pretty important." She paused. "I know that you're your own man and that you like to handle things your own way, by yourself. And I really respect that. You're in a lot of trouble here. And I think it's time that you admit that you need somebody else. I'm your partner, a packaged deal. Something we agreed to." She sighed. "Let me help."

Lee also sighed. "There's nothing that you can do." He glanced in the side mirror, then turned to look back through her rear window. "You weren't followed, huh? Speed up a little." When she didn't go fast enough, he coached her, "Come on, step on it. Move it!"

"Lee, who are they?" she asked as she followed his instructions speeding through the next intersection and barely missing several cars.

"Federal agents."

* * *

Once they had determined that they had lost their tail, Lee and Amanda looked for a safe spot to pull over and review what they both knew. After pouring over the maps to find the house she was held at, they retraced the route trying to find the house in question.

Amanda sighed. "I don't think this is the right area. The houses don't look big enough. The library that I was in had to have been in a very fancy house."

Lee nodded in the direction they were heading in. "Well, the neighborhoods get a little ritzier a couple of blocks from here."

"I think it's back that way," Amanda declared.

Lee felt like smacking his head on the steering wheel. If he didn't care for Amanda the way he was feeling…. "We've been back that way."

"Well, I can only go by my feelings," she snapped. "Listen, I'm sorry, I'm trying, all right? I'm doing the best that I can. I should be at home, helping Jamie arrange his birthday party. He wants Pretzel the Clown there, and Pretzel the Clown has chicken pox. Can you imagine, a man that old hasn't had chicken pox? Not to mention the fact that you were going out of town….." she let the sentence drift off.

She popped the map open again, but did not really look at it, only feeling the tension between them, as Lee stared at her in disbelief. How could he have forgotten Jamie's birthday? Was it really this week? "Amanda, I'm…."

She sighed and put down the map once again. Using a softer tone, she started speaking again. "Look. I am sorry. I was tied up and in a crate. I have to go by sounds and well, by the birds singing and the children playing. Bells."

"Bells?" Lee was confused.

Amanda cocked her head, listening. "Wait a minute. Pull over, pull over here." She listened for a moment, then pointed toward a house next to them. "There."

Initially, Lee thought they had intruded on the wrong home of a well to do upper middle age couple eating dinner. However, unfortunately it was also home to the Russian base that had held Amanda not too long ago. And once again, Amanda found herself at the end of gun and called Scarecrow.

* * *

After finding themselves once again at the hands of Delong and company, Lee and Amanda struggled not to let the tension of the situation get to them.

Lee thought about what Amanda was trying to tell him about Jamie's birthday party. He suddenly felt really guilty. He looked over at her, and asked, "So, Jamie's birthday – is that really this week?"

Amanda scuffed her foot along the floor not really wanting to look at Lee to see what was going on in his face. "Yeah, he was pretty excited about it – until he heard that you might not make it." Lee closed his eyes and let his head tilt back to hit the wall.

"Now I feel like a down right bastard." He looked over at Amanda, then reached over with his fingers to tip her head up. He wanted to look her full in the face. "Amanda, I am really sorry. I am still not used to this package deal. I completely forgot about Jamie's birthday, and I don't want it said that I don't care for your boys at all." Lee grasped her hands at that moment. "When we said we would see where this went, and that you were a package, I told you I was in it as well. But I need help on this. My own childhood was not the best, so I may not remember to get all the little things squared away like you have the last 8 years of his life." He squeezed her hands. "Think you might give me a small break and remember to remind me of these things?"

Amanda gave him a watery smile. "Yeah, I'll give you a break." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then smirked. "So, unless you decided you have to continue on to your Bermuda vacation, you could make it up to Jamie by showing up on Saturday for his birthday party. Think you might be up to dealing with about ten 7 to 8 year olds?" she teased.

Chuckling, Lee replied, "Yeah, I'll be there. That is if are able to get out of this sticky situation we managed to get ourselves into."

Amanda laughed as well. "Well, Scarecrow, let's get our heads together and plot a way out! We have a birthday party to attend!"

* * *

Saturday morning had dawned beautifully in Arlington, and the rest of the day was proving to be just as nice for a late fall party. As Lee drove the now familiar route to Maplewood Drive that afternoon, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself how he and Amanda were able to get away from the Russian operatives.

Pulling up next to the house, he noticed that there weren't any additional cars around, even though the party was set to start in the next few minutes. He walked up the sidewalk, glancing at his watch and carrying the birthday present that he had picked up for Jamie. Ringing the door bell, he looked around once again checking for additional traffic as if they had mysteriously appeared in the short time it took him to get to the door.

Dotty opened the door to see Lee standing there. "Oh, Lee! You made it! I thought you were going out of town on vacation?" she questioned as she stepped back and allowed him to come on through.

"I was, but then I remembered there is a certain young man who is having a party today, so I wanted to check in on him and wish him happy birthday." He looked around, then lowered his voice. "There _is_ a birthday party, right?"

Dotty's smile dimmed a bit as she took Lee's jacket. "I'm afraid not. Remember when Jamie was not feeling well at Thanksgiving? Well, it came back with a vengeance and then some. He also got the chicken pox." She turned to hang the jacket in the closet, then turned back to him once she had closed the door. "Because of the double whammy, we had to cancel the party." She looked to the den area, then back. "He is one very sad young man today."

"Well, I have two surprises for him then. I just happen to be the first – I asked Amanda not to say anything in case something happened." Lee smiled. "And I'll wait for surprise number two to make sure it arrives before I say anything about that one!"

Dotty's smile returned. "Well, let's go see if we can make him smile as well!" Stepping into the den, she announced, "Jamie, you won't believe who's here!"

Lee went around through the living room and stepped through the sliding doors to better surprise Jamie. If Lee could define what one word could describe Jamie's face, it was excitement. "You made it!" he rasped.

"I'm glad you were able to make it," Amanda commented as Jamie continued to lean against his mother. Lee stepped forward, flashing her a quick smile before turning his attention to the boy.

Lee knelt down next to the couch. "I'm sorry you don't feel well, sport. But, I did come and I brought you something to celebrate your birthday, that is – if you want it." He was rewarded with a bright smile. Amanda pushed up on Jamie and tilted her head toward the couch, indicating that Lee trade places with her. Lee was a little hesitant at first, but as soon as he sat down, Jamie leaned up against him as if he trusted this man unconditionally while he opened his present.

Several moments later, after Jamie and Lee were discussing the now unwrapped present, the doorbell rang once again. A very distinctive "honk honk" came from the foyer as Philip hollered, "Holy cow! It's Pretzel! Pretzel the Clown!" He ran ahead of the clown, who chased after Philip then came around to the front of the couch.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. You can't start this party without me," the clown exclaimed.

Amanda looked at the clown with confusion on her face. "Could I have a word with you, please?" They stepped out onto the patio through the French doors, which she pushed to for a moment, watching her mother dishing out ice cream to all three of the men of her life. Whispering, she leaned in, "I thought you were sick."

The clown shook his head. "Nah, just a little burned out. Boy, you have some connections. This guy calls me up, says he's with the federal government and says he has friends with the IRS and they're gonna audit me all the way back to '67 if I don't show up. You don't mess around, do you, lady?" He shook his head and continued his story. "Well, you know, I'll tell you the truth, I've never been sick a day in my life." He looked around. "Hey, where's the rest of the party?"

"Had to cancel it," Amanda responded, shoving her hands into her pockets.

It was the clown's turn to look confused. "Why's that? "

"Jamie's got the chicken pox." At that moment, the birthday boy starting chanting, "Pretzel, Pretzel."

Sighing, Pretzel turned to his audience. "Hey, I once had chicken pox too." Pretzel began to laugh and making chicken noises.

Amanda stood there for a moment watching the scene. Philip sitting next to Jamie on the couch, Jamie leaning against Lee laughing, and Lee with his arm around Jamie. As if he sensed he was being watched, he turned his head in her direction, then tilted it. Seeing the smile on her face, he began to smile and relaxed even further into the couch. Looking down and seeing similar smiles on each of her boys' faces made it worthwhile to Lee to do whatever he could to make life easier for not only Amanda, but for her two young sons.

He just might be able to figure out this package deal after all.

 _TBC..._


	5. Take Two: Knight in Shining Armor

Take Two: Knight in Shining Armor

A/N: There will be some parts of this particular chapter that may be similar to my "To Be Held" story line. I wanted to tie that part into this AU. In this installment of Take Two, I'm picking up right where the last chapter ended. Lee is becoming more open to the packaged deal called Amanda's family. Here I wanted to showcase that sometimes Amanda needs a little as well. Hopefully I was able to convey that here. It does mention events within "Sudden Death" toward the end.

Standard disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the little story plot that is posted here. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the day after Jamie's birthday party, and Lee was pulling up once again to the home on Maplewood Drive. He had promised to take Phillip out for a little basketball playing while the weather was good, to follow up with a board game with Jamie once they returned.

However, the plans he had made seemed to vanish the moment he was let into the home to a frazzled looking Amanda. "Amanda, what's wrong?" Lee asked as he shut the door behind him.

"It's Jamie," she explained breathlessly, shrugging her coat on." I thought it was just the combination of the cold he had last week along with the chicken pox yesterday that made him really tired, but now I'm really concerned." She paused, putting a hand on her forehead. "His temperature has spiked, and he is beginning to wheeze. I've only hear that from him a few times when he was little, but it really has me worried." She dropped her hand. "I think I need to take him to the emergency room."

Lee took her hands in his to give her his support. "What can I do to help? Remember, you told me earlier this week we're partners, package deal." He gave her a supportive smile. "Now, what can I do to help?"

Amanda sighed, closed her eyes, and her shoulders seemed to slump as if the weight had been lifted. "Could you drive me and Jamie to Arlington Memorial? Mother can stay here with Phillip, and that way he doesn't get bored in the waiting room, and I can focus on Jamie…."

"Amanda, yes, I can. Where is he? I can carry him out to the car for you," Lee asked as he looked toward the stairs then to the den.

"He's still in his bed, this way," Amanda explained as she led the way up the stairs. Turning to the left at the top of the stairs and across the hall from her room a door stood open with Phillip standing there looking at his brother in concern.

Phillip looked up at his mother. "Jamie is going to be okay, isn't he?" Amanda draped her arm over his young shoulders and gave him a quick hug. "Of course he is! Lee is helping me take him to be checked out. We'll be home before you know it."

Meanwhile, Lee went over to the young boy's bed and sat on the edge. Taking a hand and running it over Jamie's head, he gently spoke his name. "Jamie, it's Lee. I'm going to pick you up, and we're going to see a doctor to make you feel better, okay?"

Jamie blearily looked up Lee, and nodded. Seeing that Jamie understood, Lee scooped the boy up from his bed, and wrapped one of the blankets around his shivering body. Turning to Amanda, "I think we need to take your car. It'll be bigger to get all 3 of us in it rather than mine." Shifting the boy a bit higher, he also asked, "Do you need me to drive or do you think you can?"

"I can drive," she reassured him, turning to her room to grab her purse. Leading once again down the stairs, the group met Dotty at the bottom landing. "Mother, Lee is helping me take Jamie to Arlington Memorial. I have no idea how long we'll be there, but could you stay with Philip?"

Dotty reached out and hugged her daughter. "Of course!" She reached over and took Jamie's limp hand. "I'll see you soon, young man." She smiled, then let go.

Amanda opened the front door and the led the way to the car.

* * *

By the time they made it to the emergency room, Lee became alarmed when he realized that Jamie's little wheezing became more of struggles to breath. As soon as Amanda pulled up to the entrance, Lee jumped out of the car and ran in, hollering for help. He was swarmed and felt Jamie leave his arms. He tried to follow, only to be stopped at the entrance of the room.

Lee felt so lost in that moment. He knew Amanda would there as soon as she was able to park the car, but he wasn't sure what his next step needed to be. A kind nurse stepped up, and put her hand on his arm. "Sir, the doctors are taking good care of your son. Please, come on over and we can get the paperwork started."

Lee blindly followed her, still looking back to see if he could be some chance catch a sight of Jamie or the doctor. Before he knew it, he was at the counter and a clipboard in his hands. "Just fill this out, and bring it back to me to complete his admission. You can have a seat over there while you are filling that out and waiting on the doctor." Lee looked over at the banks of chairs in the waiting area, but felt it would be best if he stood by the doors while he waited for Amanda. He didn't have to wait long.

"Where is Jamie?" she queried after seeing Lee along but no sign of her son.

Lee gestured to the chairs. "Let's sit down first," he suggested. They walked over and sat down. Lee handed her the clipboard. "When we pulled up, I realized that his breathing had changed. It was no longer just a mild wheezing, it sounded like he was really struggling to breath." Amanda gasped and her hand went to cover her mouth. Lee gently pulled it down. "I think we got here just when it started to get that bad. I believe we got here just in time. He is in good hands right now, or so I have been told."

Amanda closed her eyes for a moment, composing herself. She couldn't lose control; not right now. That would be later tonight behind a closed bedroom door. She reopened them to see a concerned Lee. "Thank you." She leaned forward, Lee wrapping her in his arms to give her all the reassurance he could.

* * *

It seemed like hours, but the doctor finally came out looking for the family of James King. Amanda stood up and pulled Lee with her. "We're here. How's Jamie?"

The doctor pulled them over to a small conference area. "You did the right thing bringing him in when you did. The forms you filled out said you suspected a bad cold last week with a combination of exposure to chicken pox, correct?" After getting nods from both Lee and Amanda, the doctor continued. "It appears that mild cold has morphed into bronchitis. But what is concerning is that he ended up having so much trouble breathing." He had a folder under the clipboard, and flipped it open. "I took the liberty of pulling his file and then called his pediatrician. Now, when he was younger, your doctor suggested the possibility of asthma at the time. Do you remember the conversation?"

"Sort of," Amanda responded. "It was so long ago, and he's been so active, that I didn't really think any more about it. Just thought it was a phase in his life he outgrew."

"Which is true in some cases," the doctor confirmed. "However, in Jamie's case it seems to have resurfaced." He took a moment to review the file, and make a quick notation. "I'm recommending that we keep him overnight, that way we can monitor his breathing, run some tests, the usual. Then, if everything is okay by morning, we should be able to let him go home. However, he will need to remain at home for the next week from school and all activities so that he can get over the bronchitis and chicken pox." He looked at both Lee and Amanda. "Are there any questions?"

Amanda looked so shell shocked, Lee reached over and held her hands. "Will he need any after care once he is discharged?" Lee questioned.

"That will mostly depend on what we find with the tests, but he will need to be prescribed an inhaler." The doctor made another notation. "I can go ahead and make sure the script is filled for you when you are ready to go home tomorrow." He closed the file and made to stand. "If there aren't any other questions, let me take you to Jamie."

Following the doctor into the room, they were just in time to hear him state, "Jamie, your parents are here." And stepped forward to allow them to enter. Lee paused not sure how to respond, but moved forward once again when Amanda reached back and pulled his hand to her.

After the doctor wished Jamie well and let them know they would move him to his room shortly, Lee looked at both Amanda and Jamie. "Guys, I'm sorry, I have no idea why they thought…."

Laughing more out of relief, Amanda slipped her arm around Lee's waist. "Lee, it's okay."

"Yeah, Lee. It's okay," rasped Jamie. Looking over at Jamie, they saw that he had a breathing mask with some mist coming through. The nurse assisting Jamie explained. "It's a breathing treatment. We're using a nebulizer to get the medication into to him. As the doctor may have told you, once may be sent home with him to be given based on the doctor's instructions."

At that moment the machine beeped. "And the treatment is over, Jamie. You are free of the mask!" she teased as she lifted the unit from Jamie's face, and then jotted some notes on the chart in his room. "Okay, that's all for now. My name is Ashley, and I'll actually be working the floor Jamie will be transferred to in the Children's Ward, so I'll see you all soon." With a jaunty waive the nurse was out the door, leaving the family to reassure each other that all was well.

* * *

After Jamie had been move to his room for the rest of his stay, Lee excused himself to return to Amanda's home to bring Dotty and Phillip by to visit with Jamie during visiting hours, then took them home after he swung by Marvelous Marvin's for quick take out for them. After reassuring Dotty he was fine, he returned to the hospital to find Jamie asleep and Amanda sitting by her son's bed, tears running down her face.

Pulling her from her chair, Lee took her down the hall to a private family waiting area to talk. Pulling her into his arms, he let her cry for a few moments, lips pressed into her hair. "Amanda, he's going to be fine. You heard the doctor. Yes, there'll be some changes, but none that will really stop him from his normal activities." He paused, and kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be." Amanda sniffed a few more times, then sat up straighter in his arms so she look at him better. "Not quite what I meant when we were a packaged deal – to have to sit in waiting rooms and dealing with a sick child." She swiped at her face to remove the traces of tears. "And I know that tears scare you. I'm sorry."

Lee shook his head. "Don't be sorry, and maybe not what I had signed up for, but I am glad you felt you could trust me to help. And I was happy to help." He reached down for a forgotten overnight case he had brought up for her. "Your mother packed a few things for you knowing you'll be here the rest of the night." He paused, and decided to just launch into what he and Dotty discussed. "Since we need to leave the station wagon here for you to use, I offered to help her get Philip to school tomorrow. I hope you don't mind?"

"Mind?" Amanda laughed. "You'll make Philip's year that he will get to say he rode in a Porsche to school!" She leaned forward to give him a tender kiss. "Thank you, for everything you did today." She looked down at her hands. "I know you know that I have been divorced for just over a year, but what you may not know is that I have been having to rely on myself to be both mother and father since Joe left us when Jamie was just a baby. I'm not used to having the extra help."

Lee couldn't quite help the surge of disbelief, but then realize that this woman before him was not only the bravest person he had the privilege to meet, she was also the strongest. He reached over and squeezed her hands. "You are not alone anymore. It's like you've told me – it's okay to lean on others for help."

* * *

The next day, after Lee dropped Philip off at school, he checked in with Amanda to make sure she and Jamie didn't need anything before he headed on in to the Agency. Once there, he let Billy know that Amanda would be out that day with a sick child, but should be back the next day. When he inquired about Jamie, then found out about the hospital stay, Billy was shocked.

"How is Amanda? Is she doing okay having to have dealt with a sick child in the emergency room?" he asked. Having a family of his own, he had spent his own time waiting in emergency rooms waiting to hear how his own daughter was doing after a nasty tumble on the playground years ago. He really liked Amanda, and thought she and Scarecrow made a great team. If she needed to take time off to deal with a sick child, he would need to make other arrangements for the next assignment he was about to give Scarecrow.

Lee reassured him that both Jamie and Amanda were fine. "Good!" Billy smiled. I have an assignment for the both of you with the Washington Pioneers….."

* * *

Amanda stood on the sidelines, adjusted the aperture and focused her lens on some of the players, specifically those that Lee had casually mentioned to her in passing. She knew that she really needed to find Bela Pravik, and once she was able to find him and then gather any messages from Lee to take back with her, she would be free to go check in on her family.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not see the player walk up beside her. "Hello."

"Oh! Hello!" She smiled. "I'm looking for a player named Pravik."

The player smiled. "Bela," he responded pointing to himself, then shuffled his feet. "I kick the ball."

Amanda smile again. Bingo. "Oh, yes, yes, Bela."

"You've heard of me?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, yes, I've Yes, of course." Like three hours ago.

Bela shuffled his fee some more. "Uh, do you like, uh, the bowling? I beg your pardon? Um, the the bowling. Uh, knock down pins? Perhaps we can have date. First, uh, pizza and then the bowling. No? Uh, no. Are, are you girlfriend of a player? In such case, I withdraw my request."

Amanda smiled even more. Poor guy, she thought. He has no idea….. "Well, that is sweet of you Bela, but yes, I am already in a relationship. But your idea of a date sounds like fun!"

Little did Bela know that Sandy Newcombe, aka Lee Stetson, was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

 _TBC..._


	6. Take Two: How the Christmas Grinch

Take Two – Chapter 6 – How the Christmas Grinch found his heart

 _I am so, so, sorry I left everyone hanging back in January. Life got a little busier than I had anticipated. I took the time last week end to organize some things, and spent part of yesterday getting myself reacquainted with this world before jumping back in._

 _My Take Two is still taking some of the episodes and redoing how they could have gone, but I really want to focus on the building of the relationships Lee is building with not only Amanda, but also her boys._

 _We pick up just after the Long Christmas Eve. I really didn't want to leave Lee in the hospital without Amanda and her family. Enjoy._

* * *

After the guns had been put down, and the teams realized there were wounded inside, all involved were gathered by their various agencies, hands shook, and comments of turning the other cheek in favor of the Christmas Spirit.

Once they were back in Washington, Lee was transferred quickly to the Walter Reed to have his shoulder looked at it. After the surgeons had debrided the area and patched him up, they determined he needed to stay at least until morning rounds to see how things went. Upon hearing the news, Lee sagged back into his pillows in relief. Misinterpreting the action, Amanda was quick to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing is wrong, Amanda. I am just so happy to hear that I won't be in here the whole day tomorrow." He reached over with his free hand. "I was worried that I would miss our first Christmas together. I even have presents for you and your family to bring over tomorrow." He glanced down. "Although, I may have a hard time carrying them."

Amanda smiled and sighed. "Lee, its fine! I'm just happy you are going to be okay!" Her eyes filled temporarily before she blinked them away. "Now, to help you get them there – are they are already wrapped? If so, where are they, and I will make sure they make to the back of the car before I swing by to get you in the morning."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Lee asked, hoping that this was going to work out after all.

Amanda waved her hand dismissively and smiled. "I don't mind at all! Now, what about those presents?"

* * *

The next day, after swinging by Lee' place to pick up not only the presents, but also the essentials he would need to get dressed for the day, Amanda collected Lee from the hospital and pointed the car back toward the home in Arlington.

Steeling a glance at him, she noticed that he had his eyes shut and head leaned back into the car seat. "You doing okay?"

"Yeah. Not the first time I've been shot." He opened his eyes and saw her worried look. "Hey, look at me." He waited until she glanced at him again, and replied, "It's part of the job, but not one that happens all the time. It'll take some time but I'll heal." He smiled, and continued, "Not to mention that I have the best Bluebell Bedside Volunteer to help me out!"

Amanda snorted, and shook her head. "Oh, you!" At that moment the house was just ahead and Amanda smoothly turned into the driveway, easing over the slight incline from the street to keep from jarring Lee's shoulder. "Ok, home sweet home!" as she unbuckled her seatbelt and looked toward her home.

Letting out a sigh, Lee braced himself not only on getting out of the car but also dealing with Amanda's family, along with the first Christmas that he could recall actually wanting to participate in. "Are you sure it's okay for me to join in?" he asked hesitantly.

Amanda had opened the hatch, but had paused in pulling out the packages in hearing the uncertainty in his voice. Straightening up, she walked up next to him, and gently put her arms around his waist. "I do. They really want you here." She squeezed him gently, then gave him a subtle push toward the front of the house. "Go on, I'm right behind you."

Lee took another breath, then let it out slowly before doing as she said. As he got closer, the door swung open to see a smiling, but concerned, Dotty standing there holding it open. "Lee!" she cried out. Once he was within arms distance of Dotty, she gently folded him into her arms, careful of his shoulder. "Amanda told me what really happened," she whispered. Lee's head jerked up and a look of panic appeared. Dotty shook her head. "I've been sworn to secrecy. However, after the boys are in bed tonight – you, me, and Amanda are having a bit of a chat."

Lee swallowed, and looked back at where Amanda was closing the hatch and carrying his stuff in. He cleared his throat and softly said, "Maybe I should just go –"

"Nonsense, you aren't going anywhere. You need someone to take care of those bandages. Now, come on in before you freeze." Seeing that he didn't really have a choice, he allowed himself to be pulled into the home.

* * *

Looking at the tree in the corner, Lee was astonished that there still presents under the tree. Seeing his confused look, Jamie took pity and explained. "We normally do open presents first thing; however, when Mom told us what had happened last night, and that you were getting released from the hospital today, we decided to wait for you. After all, Christmas is not the same if you can't enjoy it with family."

"That's right, sweetheart," Amanda answered as she came further into the room and began to place Lee's presents under the tree. "And I know you and your brother have been very patient, and I really appreciate it." She glanced at Lee still standing there, staring at the tree, jacket still on and looking as if he might bolt. "But, we're going to give it a few more minutes so I can get Lee settled in first."

Lee looked at Amanda when he heard his name mentioned. "Amanda," he moaned. "I can take care of myself. You really don't need…"

"Nonsense." There was that word again! "You were there for me just a few weeks ago when I needed help. Let me help you this time. It's okay to lean on others when you need to." Hearing the words that he had used when helping Amanda with Jamie in the emergency room, he conceded defeat and allowed her to help him get his jacket off. Once she had him situated on the couch with a pillow supporting his arms, she stood up with his jacket in her hand. "Okay, I'm going to go put this away, and then find you a glass and your prescriptions to take. We have water, juice, and coffee. What would you like to have?"

Once he gave her what he wanted, he looked up again at the tree, marveling in the decorations and the amount of items under the tree. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he was surprised to see Dotty bringing him the juice with one of his pills. Taking the pill then the juice, he sipped on the beverage and continued to look at the tree.

Dotty seeing that neither of her grandsons were no longer in the room with them, crossed her arms and leaned on the couch until her arms rested on the back. "Pretty, isn't it? Did you have trees like this with your uncle?"

Lee shook his head. "We kind of stopped doing Christmas after he took custody of me when I was 7 years old. You have to understand, he was a career military man, bachelor to boot, who suddenly found himself as an instant dad and having to deal with not only a child, but an angry child." Lee put the glass down, but continued to look at the tree. "I still couldn't understand why I had to move in with him when I was perfectly happy where I was." He sighed. "It wasn't until a few years later I learned that my grandmother, who was the last relative I was living with, was very sick and knew she could no longer take care of me. They thought it would be best if I just went to live him, no explanation given."

"That must have been very hard for you." Dotty stated. Lee shrugged, but didn't really say anything more. Dotty glanced toward the staircase once again before leaning over further so she could lower her voice. "Lee, I don't know if Amanda had mentioned this to you, but it was the boys' idea to hold off opening the presents until you got here."

"What? Why?" Lee turned his head to look at her. "I've only been in their lives for not quite two months. I would have thought that they would have been like most kids – not be patient and want to open them as soon as they got up."

Dotty smiled and shook her head. "You would think, right?" Pride shone in her eyes. "As soon as Amanda mentioned that you two were scouting a location and were " _accidentally shot by hunters"_ , but was going to make it, the boys demanded at that moment to gather all the presents and take them to the hospital." She chuckled when she saw Lee's jaw drop open. "Once she was able to convince them that you were going to be released this morning in time for Christmas, they determined they could wait until you got here." She shrugged and stood as she heard running feet come down the stairs. "Boys, what did we say about running in the house?"

Lee sat there for a few more moments contemplating what Dotty told him before the rest of the household descended into the family room. Being mindful of Lee's injury, the boys opted to sit on the floor and wait for their mother to start passing out gifts.

* * *

After the opening of most of the presents, Lee sat back still in awe that he actually had not one, not two, but four presents in front of him from this family. Amanda wadded through all the paper and toys scattered and sat beside him on the couch to watch the boys examine each items they received and talk about "how cool" the ones Lee had given them, which included the Atari 2600. "Lee, it was really nice of you, but really, you shouldn't have. I know that game system was expensive."

Lee shrugged his non-injured shoulder. "After seeing Alexi play, and seeing how much the boys were excited to see the games he was playing, I thought it was only right that they have the option to have one as well. I knew you couldn't quite afford it since you just started at IFF, but I have to admit, I do plan to play some of those games with the boys if they let me have a turn!" he responded with an impish smile.

"Oh, you!" Amanda smiled, thoroughly enjoying this time.

Philip was looking around and saw there were two other packages under the tree that were shoved in the back. "Hey, Mom. I think you missed a couple up under there." He pointed to them so his mother could also see where they were. Frowning, Amanda stood up to go see what he was talking about, and proceeded to pull them out. Seeing that they were still in brown postal paper, Amanda glance to see where they had come from.

Seeing her shoulders droop, Lee became concerned. "Amanda, everything okay?"

Looking back up at Lee, she attempted to smile but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Uhm, they're from Joe." She looked at the expectant eyes of her boys. "Sorry, fellas, I didn't realize these were here." She proceeded to open the brown packages so she could make sure she got the presents to the right ones.

After handing them out, the boys looked at the packages then at each other as if trying to decide if they should open them or not. After the unspoken communication, they then carefully opened the presents. Inside each one was a stuffed animal – a wildebeest for Philip and a zebra for Jamie. Both boys sighed at the gifts. Philip was the first to say anything. "Mom, why does he even try? Does he think we are still babies in need of stuffed toys?" He tossed it down. "Tell him thanks, but no thanks." He turned his attention back to reading the back of one of the Atari games, ignoring the gift from the absent father.

Lee kept his attention on Jamie, looking to see what his reaction would be. Jamie stared at the zebra for a few more moments, but there was no emotion on his face. He careful sat it down near his mother before saying, "Mom, could you tell him thanks for us?" then wandered over to sit near Lee with one of the action figure sets he had gotten. Lee dutifully paid attention to what Jamie was demonstrating with his action set, but was also watching Amanda. She, too, was also looking at the two stuffed animals. She carefully picked them both up and moved them out of the room.

Not another word was mentioned of the last presents.

* * *

"Well, the boys are snuggled down and asleep. I thought for sure Jamie was never going to let go of his GI Joe." Amanda grinned. She wandered through the kitchen and picked up a mug of coffee before joining Lee and her mother in the family room.

Lee was also nursing his own cup of coffee, but was beginning to feel the effects of the last round of pills Dotty had given him while Amanda put her sons to bed. "He really was very happy with that gift from you, Amanda."

Dotty nodded, and joined in. "Then there was Philip – so excited about the Atari! He really didn't want to put down the controllers when we called him to dinner."

"Yeah, we're going to need to put some time limits on that system, I think," Amanda responded as she settled on the opposite end of the couch. "I think just an hour a day is all I can justify for him to play, and even then I'm not sure that it is just too much."

Lee was beginning to feel bad about the gift. "Amanda, I didn't realize – "

"Relax, Lee," Amanda reassured him. "It's good for him to have the system, but he needs to balance it with other things as well."

Lee nodded, then decided to go straight to the question that bothered him about the boys' father. "Amanda, if you don't mind – where is their father at this time? I know I could have read it in your file, but didn't want to violate your privacy."

Amanda cupped her coffee mug, and looked over the rim before answering. "Joe works for the EAO, and has since Jamie was a bay. He has been stationed in Estocia for the last 5 years."

"Is that the last time he saw them?" Lee asked. After getting a confirming nod from her, he continued. "I wondered, as I watching the boys for their reactions. Philip seemed angry but Jamie seemed so indifferent. If the last time they saw him was when Jamie was 3 and Philip 5 that would explain a few things." At her inquiring look, he clarified. "I lost my parents at 5, remember? There are days I think I remember things about them, and others that I think I might have just dreamt about."

He took another sip, and then looked between mother and daughter. "Okay, so I have to ask – what was really told about my injury?"

Amanda looked at him. "Don't be mad, but I couldn't lie to her anymore. I told her the truth." She put a hand up to forestall any protests. "I called Mr. Melrose, and asked him if his family knew about what he did. When he confirmed his wife did know, I asked why not Mother since I need to rely on her from time to time. He didn't have a reasonable argument at that point." She shrugged her shoulders and took another sip of her coffee.

Lee turned to Dotty. "I, uhm, I'm not sure what to say."

Dotty leaned over and patted his arm. "My dear Lee, nothing to be said. You depend on my daughter for things that only a civilian can know. And she does have some rather unique skill sets." She paused before she continued. "However, I am also concerned about her safety if she is to help you in – what do you say – out in the field?" She looked over for confirmation before going on. "Can you promise me that she will be taken care of and protected?"

Sighing, he set his coffee cup on the table before him and turned to give Dotty his full attention. "I can only promise to do my best." He then turned to Amanda. "And since you are now working full time with us, and going more into the field, I think it is time we sign you up for some of those training you've been asking for. After all, I need my partner to keep me from getting into more trouble," he mentioned as he gestured to his injury.

"You've got that right, buster! I'll watch your back, you watch mine!" Amanda smiled. "We also know, based on what you have told me and Mother, which is that your family is basically gone and that is why you have not celebrated the holidays in the past. Even though we've been dating for just a few months, Mother and I would like to officially add you to our family circle. You will never lack a place to call home ever again." Amanda sat her mug down as well, and placed her arm around his shoulder.

Lee lowered his eyes quickly, hoping they would not see the emotions, but was not as successful as he had hoped when faced with two very observant women. Dotty sat her cup down as well, and placed her hand on his right arm. "Welcome home, Lee."

Lee looked up at first Dotty, then at Amanda. "Home," he breathed.

He was finally home.


	7. Take Two: Laying Ghosts Down to Rest

Take Two: Chapter 7 – "Laying Ghosts Down to Rest"

 _Lee has some ghosts he needs to put behind them. This focuses on the episode "Lost and Found." Since I have changed up the relationship between Lee and Amanda, I wanted that to be reflected here, along with his need to put his past relationships behind him._

* * *

 _Dottie turned to head up the stairs and then looked back at her daughter. "Amanda, just remember one thing, darling. Life is short. If I were you, I would tell Lee exactly how I feel."_

If only it were that simple. After getting to know Lee over the last few months, she worried that if she mentioned to him how she really felt about him, he would rebuild the walls she had been painstakingly breaking down.

Little did she know that the next two days would be a test of their new relationship.

* * *

Billy looked into the conference room with Amanda at Angelo Spinelli. "Several years ago, Lee went undercover as a graduate student to listen to Angelo Spinelli's seminars on the tactical use of ESP. There, he met a young woman who was Angelo's assistant and her name was Eva. Both Lee and Angelo dated her, and I think Lee actually fell in love with her. However, in the end she chose and married Angelo." Through the window, he saw Lee's shoulders tense then slump. Billy sighed when he realized Lee received the unfortunate news. "She was killed shortly Angelo's arrest."

Amanda gasped, and a sadness for Lee swept through her. She stood with Billy watching Lee for a few moments before Billy turned to look at Amanda. "Give him a few days. But stay close. He needs you more now than ever."

Amanda nodded and focused on Lee's body language. That alone told her all she needed to know.

* * *

Learning that Eva was not dead, not only threw Lee into a tailspin, but also caused some confusion for Amanda. There were just some things that didn't add up about Eva's interaction with her husband, nor the way she interacted with Lee. She decided to bring this up with Lee after dinner was over and they were the only ones in the kitchen.

"There's something about her that bothers me," Amanda commented as they wrapped up the cleaning of the kitchen.

Lee paused in mopping the floor and looked up at her. "What do you mean?

Amanda shrugged. "Well, I don't really know." She looked thoughtful, then continued. "It's probably something that only another woman would pick up on." She paused. "Um, I'm not sure that she loves him?" Lee looked at her incredulously. "What? There is something about the way she looks at him. There's just no magic."

"Magic? Lee repeated. Amanda nodded her head. "Yeah, magic." She turned and leaned the broom up against the wall, then stuffed her hands into the pockets of her pants. "Lee, it is over between you and Eva, right? When something's over, it's over. Shouldn't bother you at all. Because it is over." She hesitated. "Isn't it? Because, I've been watching her, and I don't think she knows that it is over."

Lee walked over to Amanda and gathered her in his arms. "Amanda, if there is one thing I need you hear from me tonight, it is to remember that you are the packaged deal, we're exclusive, remember?" He felt her nod. "Yes, I have several ghosts from my past that I need to put behind me. This particular ghost I need to put to rest once and for all, and I guess that means that sometime soon I need to have a conversation with her." He tipped her head back. "But I promised you, that we are in this together. And I will not disappoint you."

Amanda could only nod her head and tucked it back under his chin. She only hoped that answer was the same once this assignment was over.

* * *

Lee heard some indistinct murmurings coming from the spare bedroom. Getting up and with a hand on his gun, he opened the door to see that Eva was on the phone speaking Italian.

Lee walked back into the living room once Eva had shooed him from the bedroom and closed the door. She had taken the time to call Angelo's doctor, at 3am? He started to pace. With her being so near to him, he couldn't sit still. He finally realized that she was talking.

"The truth is, Lee, I have made a mistake." Eva began. Lee paused in his pacing. What was she saying?

"I admire Angelo, I respect Angelo and in that sense, I do love him. But if I am to stay with him, it would only be out of -"

Lee was confused. "If you were to stay with him?

Eva shrugged. "Well, I would never leave him until I saw him safe and happy. I may never leave him. But I want you to know, in case it is never to be said, that I have loved you for all of those two years since I last saw you." Lee shook his head, turned his back to her. No, this couldn't be happening. "Did you ever love me? If you had told me then, things might be so different now." Lee turned back to her. "How do you feel?"

Lee sighed. He thought back to his conversation with Amanda earlier that evening.

 _When something's over, it's over._

 _Shouldn't bother you at all._

 _Because it is over._

 _Isn't it?_

He turned back to her. "Eva, if we had this conversation two years ago, the answer would have been yes, I loved you." He took a step back from her, putting distance between them to emphasis his next statement. "The thing is, I've moved on – I'm involved with someone else."

"And I'm married!" Eva stressed. "But that shouldn't stop our true feelings. Lee, surely you still feel something for me – "

 _Um, I'm not sure that she loves him?_

 _What? Something about the way she looks at him._

 _There's just no magic._

 _Magic?_

 _Yeah, magic._

"Eva, no, there is no more magic between us." Lee stepped even further back from her. "I think you should go back to your husband. Because the truth is –"

At that moment, the door slammed open and Lee was faced with three armed intruders.

* * *

After the Russians had left, and Lee and Eva had begun their searched for Angelo, Lee felt his suspicions begin to rise. When he finally recognized that Eva had led them around by the nose all afternoon, he began to realize he really should have listened to Amanda the night before. They got to the car lot just in time for Eva to pull a gun on him, and he finally heard the last of the truths. Luckily, Amanda had taken the bullets out of the gun when she had found it.

The cavalry arrived, and the Russians were rounded up along with Eva. Lee watched as Eva was led to the Agency Car; however, he knew he needed to tie up one last loose string. "Hey, Dick, could you give us a few minutes?" The agent nodded and stepped away to give them a semblance of privacy. Lee looked at Eva and knew the exact question he needed to ask. "You were with them even then, weren't you? And marrying him was just an assignment."

"Yes," she quietly confessed.

He plowed on. "And you were never in love with me." Silence was his answer, so he started to step away.

"Lee?" He turned back around. "Of course I was in love with you."

There was nothing he had left to say to her, so he turned around and headed in the direction of the one he had been learning to call home.

She saw him coming to her, and seeing something in his face caused her to give him an encouraging smile and hold her hand out to him. Lee took it and slowly walked them away from the agency cars back to his own. "Amanda, I know these last few days haven't been easy for you." He could see she was about to respond so held his hand up. "Let me finish. While we have been seeing each other, and been exclusive, I knew there would be some ghosts that would come up from time to time. I just never expected it to be this one."

They walked on in silence for a few moments. "I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other night when I was trying to put this ghost behind me, and last night it came to me."

"Oh, what was it I said?" she asked staring straight ahead.

Lee stopped and turned her to face him. "Remember when you said that, uh, when it's really over I'll know when it's over? Guess what."

"What?" she asked breathlessly, not sure if she would like the answer.

Lee tightened his grip on her hands pulling her to him. "That ghost - it's over! My future right now is with you – packaged deal, remember?"

Amanda's smile brightened. "I remember. Packaged deal." She also remembered something her mother said just two days ago.

 _Life is short. If I were you, I would tell Lee exactly how I feel._

"Lee? This is not the most ideal place, and I know that you may not be ready to say the same," Amanda began to ramble, "But, I realized with this case that life is short. And I cannot keep moving on without letting you know how I feel, how I feel about you."

She felt his arms tightened around her. She smiled encouragingly, lifted her hands to cup his face. "Lee, I don't want another day to go by without letting you know that I think I am falling in love with you."

"You are?" he smiled, taking a deep breath. He leaned closer to her. "Because, I have to tell you, I think I am, too."

And on that note, Lee pulled her to him in a tight hug, letting her know in his quiet way that he had no plans of ever letting go.


	8. Take Two: Family Matters

Take Two Chapter 8 – Family Matters

 _For this one, I rearranged some of the dialogue. Lee needed to have some words with Magda, so felt the need to steal some of Amanda's and give it to him. I also extended the tag. Enjoy!_

* * *

Dotty came down the stairs sniffling and trying to stifle the cough she knew was building up. Amanda and came up a short while ago to let her know that Lee was interviewing a refugee from Hungary since their other safe house had actually caught fire and burned down. Go figure, of all the days this could happen, and she is not feeling her best at all!

Amanda told her that because the defection was highly classified it was best if she stayed upstairs if she could. Dottie tried. She really did. But she was getting hungry, and was it was getting boring staying in bed, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to wander down….

"Amanda? I'll have that sandwich now." She paused, but decided to play along with the fact she was supposed to be in bed when she saw the refugee sitting in one of the armchairs. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company." She promptly sat down on the couch, smiling.

Amanda knew exactly what she was up to, so let her get away with it – for now. "Yes, Mother, this is Miss Petrak." She turned to Magda. "Magda Petrak, this is my mother, Mrs. West."

By now, Dotty was comfortably seated and planning to entertain this woman who was causing her usually calm daughter to be somewhat frazzled. "Well, aren't you two having a cozy time? I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She took the plate from Amanda and her cup of tea. "Well, I hope you'll forgive my appearance. I mean I just have a head cold. I know they make you look and feel miserable. I mean, Amanda thinks that I might have dengue fever but I know it's just a cold. I was feeling absolutely wonderful yesterday and then – boom! – it just hit me last night."

"Then you are contagious," Magda stated. "You should confine yourself for the good of the others."

Dotty paused in sipping her tea. "Oh, I suppose you are right, but it so _boring_ up there. I think I'll sit here for the moment." She made herself a bit more comfortable before she took another sip as she stared at their very unwelcome guest.

At that moment, Lee walked in the back door with Philip and Jamie, bringing in Philip's volcano science project and sat it on the table. Lee was proud of the hard work Philip had put into this project, working on it day and night for month! Philip was so excited that he barely cleared the door before giving his good news and waving his red ribbon. "Mom! I won second prize! I probably would have won first, only Bill Geisman, he always wins it - ever since preschool." He proudly showed her the ribbon. Lee stood just behind him, hands on Philip's shoulders to show how proud he was of this young man.

"Winning can only be first place." The room dropped to a dead silence. "They don't teach you that?" Magda asked. The entire family stared at her.

Amanda paused, but smiled. "We've got first place and second place. And we've got third place and runners-up, and I think this is just sensational." She gave Philip another hug.

Magda responded. "In my country, first place is winning. Everything else is losing."

Philip visibly began to wilt, and stared at his ribbon. Amanda placed her fingers under his chin and tipped his head up. "Philip. Hey, I am very proud of you. Give me a hug. Get upstairs and I'll be there in a minute."

Lee stopped Philip before he left. "Philip, I want you to know that I am also very proud of you. It was an awesome job you did on that volcano. How about, if it is okay with your mom, we go get ice cream after supper tonight to celebrate?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, Lee," Amanda agreed, and smiled as her young son gave Lee an enthusiastic hug which was also returned with no less emotion. "Now, I need you both to run upstairs and get started on your homework. You are excused from your chores until the _guest_ has left."

Amanda put her head down and covered her mouth thoughtfully, and waited until the boys were gone and up the stairs before she turned on Magda. "How could you say that to a little boy?"

"One has a responsibility to children," Magda defended. "They should be realists. You don't want your son to be a winner?"

Amanda chuckled, then dropped her voice into a dangerous tone. "My son is a winner. Please excuse me." She turned to Lee. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes, in a moment." Lee turned to Magda. "Ms. Petrak, Amanda has gone above and beyond her hospitality duties to you today, opening her home to you, fed you, made more coffee than I think is healthy for any one person, and what do you do? You don't say thank you, and you insulted her son, a little boy who spent over a month working day and night on that volcano. He did a damn good job on it, and he both earned and _won_ that second place."

Lee followed Amanda out onto the patio. "Amanda, I promise to get her out of here just as soon as we can." He was then very surprised when Amanda grabbed and hugged him fiercely. "What was that for? I know I messed up bringing her here -"

Amanda stopped him. "No, the hug was for defending Philip and our family." She smiled. "Thank you." She then smirked. "And you will be forgiven _after_ she is gone from this house." She smiled to take the sting out of her statement.

Unfortunately, it will be several more hours later before Lee was about to make good on his promise.

* * *

It was Friday night, and as promised, Lee had escorted Amanda to an elegant embassy party. He felt he owed her a lot from having to keep Magda entertained, the way Magda had treated her family, and finally wrecking her car in the hopes of keeping the Hungarian safe. Seeing a waiter walking by, he grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one off to Amanda, all the while trying to stifle a cough.

"Here you go, Amanda. And, I wanted to apologize, again, for the trouble Magda caused you and your family. It certainly wasn't my intention." He closed his eyes. "Especially the way she treated Philip's second place. Manda, if there is anything I can do to make up for it…."

Amanda put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "Lee, you have apologized plenty and have made it up to Philip tenfold. You are good," she smiled. She thought back earlier in the week when Lee had Philip demonstrate his volcano – all in the backyard – and how excited Philip had been to "blow it up".

She took a drink, then looked up at Lee. "So, Lee, I am slightly curious. With our relationship…..Well, with the helicopter, first you saved Magda, then you saved Francine and then almost as an afterthought, you saved me."

"It was not an afterthought," Lee said, and put his arm around her to pull her closer. "I just, you know, I felt it was the first time that you were in the clear."

"See? I knew you would explain it perfectly. How did you find us?"

Chuckling, Lee said, "I saw somebody try to drive a station wagon through a swamp." Amanda giggled back, "And you knew it was me."

Lee smiled. "I figured it'd be you, yes." He leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek, then leaned back frowning. "You're not feeling well, are you?"

"No," Amanda sighed, then took her Kleenex to wipe her nose. "This party is really nice, but I just want to go home." She frowned, and lifted her hand to touch his cheek, then graced his forehead. "And I think you are in the same boat, buster. How about we head back to my place, get some hot tea, and watch a movie. You can crash on the couch for the night."

Lee waived down another waiter and placed both of their glasses on it. "Deal." He looked around before he pulled her close once again. "If it makes you feel any better, Magda caught Dotty's cold, too."

They smiled, giggled, and coughed their way home.

After they had changed clothes, sipped their tea, they found a late, late night show on the TV and curled up next to each other on the couch. At some point, Amanda had leaned against Lee and fallen asleep. She might have been embarrassed, if only she knew that Lee was just behind her going into slumber land…..

* * *

Dottie tightened the belt on her robe as she came down the stairs, half noting that the door to her daughter's room was left ajar. She paused, looked back at the door, looked down the stairs and shrugged. Her daughter was a grown women after all.

She crossed the landing and walked partially into the kitchen when she realized that the couch in the den looked occupied. Moving back around the island and into the den, she stopped at the end of the couch.

Dottie couldn't quite hold back her grin. For on that couch was her missing daughter, wrapped up in Lee Stetson's arms. And both were quite asleep.

Dottie pulled the blanket over the two, and continued her way into the kitchen to start the coffee.

* * *

In the time it took to change her clothes and peruse her refrigerator, the coffee was done. Dottie had just poured herself a cup when she realized she was no longer the only non-sleeping member of the household. She looked over and saw both Jamie and Philip staring at the couch.

"Grandma?" Philip began in a whisper. "Did Mom and Lee sleep down here last night?" he asked quietly.

Dottie nodded, and pulled down two glasses to fill with milk. "I believe so." At that moment, she heard rustling in the den and paused. A few moments later, a sheepish looking Lee stood at the kitchen entrance, looking lost. As if it were an everyday experience, Dottie asked, "Would you like some coffee, Lee? It's fresh."

"Yes, that would be great," he responded gruffly, and sat down at the kitchen table rubbing his face and head as if to finish waking himself up. He looked up as Dottie sat the mug down in front of him and saw it already had cream. She said with a shrug, "Amanda," to explain how she knew.

Lee nodded once again, and saw both Jamie and Philip looking at him. At first, he thought he had messed up. "Hey, fellas. Look, your mom and I were real tired last night, and before we knew it – I guess we both fell asleep." He took another deep drink. He sighed, which quickly turned into a deep cough.

Dottie's mother instincts were in full force. "Sounds like you have picked up my cold, young man." She reached over and felt of his head. He tried to dodge, but could not escape the expert hands. "Yep, and unless I miss my guess, I'd say 101." She turned and left the room. Lee closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, Dottie was next to him with something in her hand. "It worked on my cold. I think it'll work on yours," as she passed him the cold medication.

Lee sat for a few moments. Even though he had been full accepted by this family, it was times like this that he was reminded that this was what families were all about. Taking care of each other. He quickly took the medication, and sat for a few moments watching Dottie bustle around the kitchen to create breakfast for the family, while making sure Lee had coffee and a glass of juice that had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. The quiet tones she used to direct Jamie, the smack of a hand when Philip tried to sneak a chocolate chip from the pancake batter she was putting together. The scents that was unique of coffee, pancakes, and something else he couldn't quite place. It all said the same thing.

He would be taken care of. Because he was home. Because he was loved.

Before long, he realized that Amanda was sitting next to him with her own cup of coffee. She smiled over the rim of her mug, then patted his hand. "This is what a normal Saturday morning looks like, Lee. Nothing special." She glance over at her mother and her boys. "But I wouldn't trade a hundred embassy parties for one of these." She placed her own hand on his face. "Yep, I think Mother is right. Right at 101." She glanced over at the family, then turned her attention back to him. "Unless you just really want to go home and rest, why don't you consider hanging out on the couch with us today? Mother and I are both still recovering ourselves. We can watch movies, play some board games, or even," she winked, "take a nap," she finished in a stage whisper.

"It's a deal," he whispered back. _And I wouldn't trade a hundred embassy parties for one of these, either,_ he thought.


	9. Take Two: Bombers and Family

Take Two – Chapter 9 – Bombers & Family

 _I wanted to extend the scene in "The Mole" to showcase some family time with Lee and the boys. If you all ever think that this is getting too sappy, please let me know._

 _Been awhile, but here's the disclaimer: I don't own the show, recognizable characters or dialogue. Parts of the original dialogue were rearranged to make the story move in the direction I needed it go. However, the alternate story plot is mine._

* * *

Even with everything going on with the mole at the agency, and Ronnie's death, Lee had made a promise. He really needed to follow up and see where they were on the case. But a promise is a promise. Sure, he had been to the practices before and even helped, but this was his first game.

He felt slightly awkward, but at the same time excited to get to see the boys play in each of their games.

"….head down, you see? And then you keep your left arm real straight."

Lee frowned as he realized Dottie was trying to give Philip pointers for batting. Apparently Amanda was thinking the same. "Mother, I'm not really sure, but I think that you're talking about golf."

"You know, with the … Oh, maybe so." Dottie frowned. "Let me think now."

Jamie jumped in to help dig his grandmother out. "They have a coach, Grandma."

She genuinely seamed both elated and confused all at the same time. "Oh, they do? Well, then just mind your coach, sweetie."

"Okay." Philip looked over to the dugout where the rest of his team was gathering. "Hey, I gotta go."

Lee reached over and twisted Philip's cap that was sitting on his head. "Hey, good luck out there, Chief." Philip stepped back and gave Lee a quick hug and ran off to meet with the rest of his team, hearing his family cheering him on.

Amanda looked over at the concession stand. "I'll go check the mothers' bake booth and see if they can use a hand." She glance at Lee and tilted her head to show she needed him to join her.

Jamie tugged on his mom's coat. "Hurry up. Philip bats cleanup."

Dottie grinned. "Cleanup. They have you batting according to cleanliness and neatness. That's nice."

Lee loved Dottie. Loved how she made him feel welcomed in her home. Loved how she knew when to ask the questions, and when it was "hands off." But this….. Jamie, Lee and Amanda all looked at her blankly. "Uhm, yeah," Amanda replied and looked down at Jamie. "Save us a seat in the bleachers."

Lee followed Amanda over to the concession stand, and watched as she talked to the mother manning the booth. "Hi, Mrs. Scott. Why don't you go let me take over for a few minutes?" She ducked under the awning and then surveyed what was available. She then looked up and smiled. "Hi!" she busied herself with the baked goods as she continued. "I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to keep on, after what happened to Ronnie."

"Amanda," Lee groaned. "I want you to keep on. You are the outsider, so to speak," he continued quickly. "You haven't been with IFF that long and it gives you the edge needed to see what is going on."

Amanda smiled. "Oh, good!" She then pulled a ball cap out of her back pocket. "Would you mind putting this on?" She noticed Lee's confusion. "See, I know you're not a father, but you are my boyfriend. And most of the Bomber fathers wear them. And I thought it might help you feel not as self-conscious about being here."

Lee sighed. "Guess I didn't hide that too well, huh?" He took the cap from Amanda, tugged and slightly molded it before putting it on his head. "Bomber's fathers? I am not sure if I qualify to be a Bomber father."

"Why do you think that?" Amanda queried. She thought she knew the answer, but wanted Lee to work it out.

Lee mulled it over, glancing out to the field watching young boys taking their turn at the plate, waiting to see if Philip was up yet. "You know my past, my family issues." He paused, tugged on the brim of the hat. "As much as you and your family have taken me in, I sometimes wonder if we are moving too fast, if the boys really want me in their lives." He looked back at her. "If I have what it takes be a father figure to them. I know Joe is their father, but with the lack of contact he's had with them, are they accepting me because I'm here and he's not?"

Amanda grabbed his hand, and looked into his eyes. "First off, Joe is not part of this conversation. This is about you and where you stand with the boys." She smiled. "And where you stand, I think the boys have accepted you as a role model. Someone they can turn to. Let's talk about how you've helped both of them recently at their practices. Or how Jamie, my very reserved son, has accepted you unconditionally. When you stood up for Philip and his 2nd place at the science fair. How you've gone above and beyond to ensure that the boys have what they need to make special events just that, special." She let go of his hand and stuffed hers into her pockets. "And from where I'm standing, you make a pretty good father figure. Are you ready to be one?" She shrugged. "Only you and time will tell."

She let him ponder that for a few moments, before she launched into why she pulled him off to the side. "Not to change subjects, but the reason I pulled you over is that I didn't want you to think that I don't trust David."

Lee turned to her at that point, the pensive look gone from his face as he shifted back to agent mode. "Ok, you've got my attention. What did you find?"

"All right." Amanda pulled her notebook out of her other back pocket. "I have been checking into the bank statements and the tax returns like you told me to, and I think maybe I found something strange. About six months ago David started making out checks to Monica Benson, right?" Lee nodded that he was following. "I assume they have to be alimony checks because they had no children. The first check was on June 1st, you see?" Lee waved his hand to continue. "Second check, July 6th, right? The third check, August 14. Do you see the pattern here?"

"I see it, I see it, and?" Lee questioned.

Amanda continued. "And then they stop." Lee looked off into the distance. "Did you hear me? I said they stop."

Lee nodded again. "Yeah, I heard you. The payments stop. So?"

Amanda was struggling to make him understand. "Have you ever heard of anybody paying alimony for only three months and then not being required to pay it any longer?" Lee shook his head. "Neither have I. I mean, I take child support. I never took alimony. But, uh, anyway, it seemed strange to me. So I checked out his 1040, his tax return. Even after he stopped paying the alimony he continued to take a full tax credit for the entire amount over and over and over and over again. Now, don't you think that's pretty strange?"

Lee took a full moment to look at her. "Yeah, that is pretty strange. Unless, unless he was paying her in cash. But if he was paying her in cash, why? And where did it come from?"

"Exactly," Amanda stated, showing self-satisfaction that she was able to finally drive it home.

Lee tuned to look out at the field and saw Philip step up to the plate. "Amanda, Philip's at the plate…"

A crack of the bat was heard, and Lee watched as the ball flew in the air toward left center – and a hole in their outfielders. "Go, go, go!" Lee found himself shouting.

Amanda herself was shouting as she watched Philip make it to second base. "Go, Philip! Slide. Slide, Philip! Slide. Attaboy! Look at him! You see? That was wonderful!"

"Yeah, it was great!" Lee grinned, then pulled Amanda out from the awning and swung her around. "He did great!"

* * *

Both boys were ecstatic with the way their games had gone. Not only did Philip do well in his game, but Jamie also managed to catch a fly bay in the 7th inning that drove the tied game into a final stretch. His team lost, but that did not stop Lee from praising both boys on how hard they had played their games. Lee had enjoyed the time he spent that afternoon and evening with the family during and after the game.

The after game dinner of pizza and sundaes was cleaned up and put away. Boys had been ushered off to showers and bed time rituals. Lee had thought that as soon as the boys were sent off, he would be sent home as well. To his surprise, both boys begged Lee to stick around to help tuck them in and listen to bedtime prayers. As he tucked in Jamie and Amanda was doing the same with Philip, Lee couldn't help but wonder back to his conversation with Amanda earlier that day.

 _And from where I'm standing, you make a pretty good father figure. Are you ready to be one?_

Was he ready to take that next step?

He was already doing some of it, from watching their games and assisting at their practices, to helping with homework assignments and doing everyday family activities in the months since he had been introduced to this family.

 _Only you and time will tell._

After the bedtime rituals were completed, Lee followed Amanda back down the stairs and into the front foyer. He still needed to do some follow up on what Amanda had found on David, but found he was not quite ready to call it a night. But he knew he needed to go.

He pulled Amanda close, leaning down to inhale her scent. "I've been thinking about our conversation earlier today."

Amanda leaned back. "Yeah? Which one?" she asked inquisitively. There had been several at the ball park.

"The one of where do I stand in this family." Amanda stayed quiet, knowing that this was hard for Lee, and waited for him to continue. "I think I'm getting close to being ready. I'm not sure if I am there yet, but you and the boys have really given me the perspective today of what it means to be a family." He tugged her back to him, resting his chin on her head. "I watched how the other families at the ball park interacted, and realized we were doing some of the same things. Jamie sat beside me and filled me on what was going on with Philip's team, and then Philip did the same thing. Your mother filled me in on the gossip of the neighbors." Amanda giggled at that one. "What I am trying to say is, thank you for showing me family time, and how important it is to spend that time together."

"Lee, you are as much a part of this family as any of the rest of us," Amanda replied. "Baseball and family just go hand in hand."

Lee grinned. Not only did he have a home here, but he also found something else.

Family.


	10. Take Two: Fitting In

Take Two – Chapter Ten – Fitting In

 _Author notes: Peaks around the corner, sheepishly waves. Uhmmm – hi?_

 _I am SOOOO sorry. I had three more chapters written around the same time I uploaded chapter 9. My only defense is that RL interfered once again. I was in a bad job situation that was a lose-lose situation. Silver lining – a director in another department knew I was very unhappy and offered me a position in her department and I took it. I have been very happy since; however, it also became very busy. Next thing I knew, I get a review this past week asking if I planned more chapters. To my surprise, it had been a year since my last update._

 _Hopefully, this one will help make up for the lost time, and I will post chapter 11 next Sunday (already written – just needs the dust knocked off first). Enjoy!_

* * *

Francine walked up to Lee's desk in the bullpen. "Where's Amanda today? Shopping for the latest _Housewives are Us_ specials? Exchanging recipe ideas of what to do with ground chuck?"

Lee thought the world of Francine, but sometimes wondered why Francine had such a hard time accepting Amanda. It just didn't make any sense, especially after the two of them got together and helped Lee out when Amanda was about to be traded to the Russians. "If you must know, Francine, Amanda took a personal day to take her mother shopping for Philip's birthday party. It's this Saturday, and since Dottie doesn't drive it makes it hard for her to run errands for a big event like this. So, Amanda took the day off." He looked at her as if to see what she would say next.

"Huh." Francine plopped down in the chair next to him.

"What?" he asked, leaning away from her with a suspicious look on his face.

Francine shrugged. "I thought you would have found it tiresome by now hanging out with the housewife, but it seems that instead of getting bored you are really settling in." She gave him a scrutinizing look. "And if there is anything to be said of your relationship with her, I would have to say she has also made you a better person."

Lee stopped what he was doing to give her his full attention. "Really, Francine? For months now, you have done nothing but discourage her, insult her, make her feel as if he doesn't have a right to be here. What's changed your mind?"

"Really? It was just the little things," she explained, then paused. She wanted to get this right. "Before Amanda came into the picture, you were reckless, impatient. Now, you stop and think through things. You are not as impulsive as you once were. You also take the time to explain things to our junior agents when it appears that they are not getting it." She tilted her head. "Not only has she made you a better person, she has made you a better agent." She patted his arm and stood to leave. "However, if you say anything about this to Amanda, I'll deny it."

He frowned. "Then why…?"

Francine smile. "Why the 'hate speeches', the 'insults'? It's to keep her on her toes. And see what kind of spirit she has." She leaned in. "It won't last much longer. I'll start backing off soon." She then pulled herself to her full height. "Oh, and Billy wants to see you. Something about Hadj and a body found in a book store ….."

* * *

"You were what?" Lee jumped up from the edge of the desk he had been sitting on.

"I was mugged," Amanda repeated. "I was shopping for Phillip's birthday presents downtown, and this guy came out of nowhere, tried to pull my shopping bags away, and then shoved me in the street." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I'm just slightly ratted. When I was shoved into the street, I was almost hit by a car."

Lee tightened his hands around her arms and vaguely heard Francine. "You know the same thing happened to me last week." When Amanda asked her what she did, she responded. "I spiked his instep, thumbed his eye sockets, pressed my forearm against his larynx and brought up my knee in a lifting motion." She walked off.

After he was reassured that she was fine, they talked about Lee's current case and how the counter agent he was tracking was found dead. Lee glanced down and saw Amanda's pant leg. "Amanda, did that happen when you were mugged."

Amanda also looked down. "Yeah, I haven't been home yet. I've got Mother sitting in the car upstairs watching the packages so I could run down here with your expense report."

"You came straight here? What about the police report?" as he took the expense report from her and placed it on his desk.

Amanda shrugged and started to walk out the door. "I didn't file one. Oh, look," when she saw that he was about to argue, "I mean, I didn't have a license number and I'm not sure I could positively identify him." Now that they were out in the hall, she turned back to him. "Other than my new pants, and my ego, I'm fine. Really, Lee."

"You're sure you are really okay?" He asked. When she nodded, he continued. "Okay. I want you to go home now – now, no arguing," he smiled. "And take some time to finish getting stuff ready for Philp's party. I'll be by later this evening. And, I'll bring pizza so you two ladies don't have to do any more cooking. Is that a deal?"

"It's a deal. See you tonight."

* * *

"Amanda!" Lee shouted as he practically ran in the back door.

A voice drifted in from the foyer. "In here, Lee." He followed the voice of Dottie as she watched Amanda pull the remains of the closet out and sort it on the floor. Dottie looked up at him as he entered the foyer. "Thank you for coming so quickly, dear. It was just awful! One minute I am running upstairs to hide some of Philip's presents, the next I hear Amanda screaming and came down just in time to see a man run out the door." She took a deep breath and tossed a grateful look at Lee as he pulled her into a one-arm hug.

"It was the same man as the one who tried to mug me earlier today," Amanda stated as she pulled the last of the coats out of the closet and over to the couch in the colonel style living room. Lee noticed that she was still wearing the torn pants. Amanda straightened up and shoved her hands into her pockets. "I just don't understand why he is after Philip's presents." She turned to look at both Lee and her mother. "Lee, I don't think this is tied to Philip's birthday. I think this is Agency related somehow."

Lee stood straighter. Dottie felt him tighten his arm around her. "Amanda, you haven't been tied to anything that could cause anyone to come after you." He paused. "Unless they've seen us together. Which means, I've put your family in danger." He dropped his arm from Dottie and turned toward the dining room. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

Amanda started to speak, but her mother beat her to the punch. "Don't you even go there, Lee Stetson." Dottie stalked over to Lee and pointed her finger in his face. "You did not bring this on this family. It is just a coincidence." Her voice softened. "You've made more of a positive impact on his home, than negative. Even if this is Agency related, there has to be a logical reason for this, right?"

Lee froze. He had faced down armed Russians, terrorists, and mad bombers. But Dottie West? That was a whole other ball game. He stood and reflected on what she had said. "Okay, it might be Agency related, and for some reason, this person is fixated on the shopping." He looked at both of the women. "Alright, here's what we need to do. I need everything that you bought before the mugging and bring it down here for us to look through. The boys aren't due back from school for another," he glanced at his watch, "hour. So we have time to look them over and see what needs to be taken in for more in-depth analysis and what can be kept here for the party." He glanced at the closet. "And tonight, when we are done with the pizza, I can help put the closet back together."

Fifteen minutes later, they discovered what it was. The book Dottie had been so excited for, _Sky Chief Rides Again_ , was not in the packages, but another book, _The Drought Cycles of Burma_. "That's not what I bought," Dottie exclaimed as she picked up the book.

Lee quickly took it from her and started to flip through the pages. "It looks like it is in code. I need to get this to crypto to see what was so important that men have been killed over it. Dottie, where did you get this book." Dottie's eyes went wide and answered that it was Keene Bookstore, and Lee instantly regretted his words. "Sorry, Dottie. But unfortunately, several men have been killed over this book." She blanched as she remembered the man who had stumbled into her at that same bookstore. Looking back, she remembered that the man not only stumbled but had fallen to the ground. Which means….she quickly put that thought away.

Lee stood up and shrugged his jacket back on. "I'll be back in a bit with the pizza." He glanced over at Amanda as she was looking upset at another box. "Amanda? What's wrong?"

"It's broken." Amanda held up the Captain Galaxy figure. "It was the last one, and it took us four days to find this one. And we need it by 2pm tomorrow. It was the one thing Philip asked for." She looked lost for a moment. "Lee, what do I tell him? I am not going to be able to find one in time."

Lee looked at his watch once again. "I have an idea. Let me see what I can do, and I'll let you know if I can get this done, okay?" Amanda nodded. "Okay, go ahead and put this stuff away, and I'll be back soon."

* * *

Lee was late. He knew he was late, but there was a very good reason he was late. He decided to sneak in the back door and wait for the opportune time to pass along the good news.

Dottie was busy passing out cake and ice cream, while Amanda stepped back into the kitchen for another pitcher of lemonade. She had just pulled it out of the refrigerator when she saw him sneak in. "Hey, stranger!" she called. She also saw he had two presents in his hands. "Is that….?"

"Yes, Captain Galaxy and _Sky Chief Rides Again_." He handed both presents to her and took the pitcher from her. While she was distracted, he carried the lemonade into the family room. She heard Philip's excited "Hey, Lee's here!" and quickly carried the two presents into the room with her.

After the party was over, and the guests had left, the boys had excused themselves to Philip's room to check out his new Captain Galaxy. It meant a great deal to him that his family was able to get this for his birthday.

Amanda carried the coffee server into the now cleaned and put back together family room. As she poured the coffee, she found she couldn't resist asking the question. "So, how were you able to pull this off? There is not another Captain Galaxy anywhere in this tri-state area. I should know!"

Lee took the mug and slid back into the seat cushions. He saw Dottie also take her mug and settle in, waiting for the answer. "Well, it wasn't really anything major. I checked out the manufacturer of the action figure, which is in Taiwan. I don't know if I shared this before, but I was in the Marines and am still listed in the reserves." He took a careful drink. Those were some dark days…. "Anyways, I've got some buddies at the Naval station there and had them go and track it down for me, and then had it shipped to Naval Air Station in Guam. I then called my uncle, who is currently stationed in Arizona, to see if he could get it to be transported and he had it brought to Bolling Air Base. The rest was easy." He shrugged, and didn't dare look at either of the women.

"The rest was easy," Amanda stated. "Geez, next birthday party I'm letting you handle all the hard presents." The group looked at each other and shared a laugh.

Yes, Lee was definitely fitting in with Amanda's family.


End file.
